Little Mugen
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: Mugen has a kid ! Full summary inside
1. Chapter one :Cries of Horror

A/N : Hey people well this is my first champloo fic so go easy but imma be written a whole lot of em cause I love that show.

* * *

D-claimor: No I don't own this so stop askin !

* * *

Summary: While Mugen,Fuu,and Jin were traveling they heard a cry a sob like cry and went to go see what it was.Only to find a little girl sitting in the bushes but then Mugen realizes the little girl looks familiar to him ? Who is this child? And why is she so familiar looking ?

* * *

Chapter 1 :Cries of Horror

Mugen,Fuu ,and Jin had been traveling almost all day and had'nt had one thig to to eat since they were traveling

in a all wooded area . The last stream that had fish in it was the one they ate from yesterday and they had'nt saw

another since then. They were silent since the argument that Fuu and Mugen just got over with. And Jin like

alway's had to break it up by separating them like they were little children.

* * *

_'Flash Back'_

_''Gosh I'm soooo hungry.'' Fuu whined as her and her two cmpanions walked through the wooded area they were _

_traveling in._

_'' You would think since it woods that there would be things like deer and rabbits and stuff but this dang on _

_place is as empty as my stomach uuhhh I think I'm gonna pass out what about you guy's probally not since your _

_so so I don't know but still I'm hungry and tired.''_

_Mugen and Jin had gotten tired off her whining but knowing Jin he was'nt gone say anything. But Mugen had _

_no morals so to him his only job at the moment was get the girl to shut up. So he grabbed a handful of dirt and _

_through it at her in attemp to make her shocked silent.But it was only a thought but Mugen never thought _

_anything through.The minute he picked it up and hit her in the face the yelling started._

_'' You you big jerk what did you do that for'' Fuu started first._

_'' Cause you never shut up you dumb wench'' Mugen spat back out_

_'' That dosen't mean you had to throw dirt at me you stink worm''_

_'' Wrench''_

_'' Dog breath''_

_'' Flat board''_

_'' Perv''_

_This went on and Jin could'nt take it anymore cause he was already hungy and tired. So he did what he had saw _

_most fathers or mothers do when there children started fighting . He took Fuu by the arm and told her to be quiet _

_and walk in front of him. And she did . But she pouted a little and then he told Mugan to walk behind him and _

_what he did was wrong . And just as Fuu did Mugen pouted and muttered _

_'' Bastard Fish Face Always sticking up for the Brat.'' He said it low but Jin had heard him and shot him a look _

_that said ' Shut your trap'._

_Mugen just as tired and hungry backed down promising to himself that he would finish bickering when he got _

_some food in his stomach._

* * *

Now though they were just walking in the woods hungry ,tired , and also now hot . As the sun shone up above in t

he sky . They were all just tryin to stay steady and alert until they reached the next town and it was only a couple

of hours away . A couple of hot smoldering hours and Mugen could'nt take it anymore this time instead of Fuu

coming out in a out burst it was him.

'' Uhhh it why the hell is it so freakin hot .''

And then like a maniac he started running around in circles holding his hair and yelling .

'' And you say I never shut up.'' Fuu said blankly to Jin who was also suprised at Mugens actions . But it was hot

and things like this often happen tp people. Then all of a sudden along with Mugen's yelling they heard crying . It

was long and in between crying you could hear sobbing and it was so loud that even Mugen had stop what he

was doing to listen along with Fuu and Jin.

They stood there listening what seemed to be about two minutes before Mugen started to go toward the sound of

the crying . He was very couriouse and wanted to know what that sound was it was worser than the brat's

whinning . He silently thought to himself. He was going toward a bush of thorns whenthe bush started to move

and this made Megan pull out his sword just in case it was something harmful.

But to Mugens suprise when he went further by the bush right on the other side there was a kid sittin there

matter of fact it was a girl a little girl. Mugen stood there stunned then he heard his companions calling out his

name and shouted a quick response of ' over here'.

* * *

_Mugens POV :_

What the hell is a kid doin in the bushes .I mean in a thorn bush in the woods she ain't been hurt that bad . Oh

well guess she's lost well she ain't my responsibility so oh' well. I turned around and saw Fuu panting and Jin

standing there with his eyebrows in a questioning way . So I nodded my head in the direction of the bushes but

Jin was the only one that saw it and he went toward the bush. And he saw the same thing that I saw the kid in

the bushes. But instead of leaving her there like i did.

Fish Face just had to be the damn hero and pick the little girl up.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

As Jin picked the little girl up he noted not t touch the wrong spot cause she was covered in thorns from the bush

.And he did'nt want to press against any of the thorns and make pain come to her any more . Jin then sat her

down on the groungd and sat in front of her she did'nt move but she was'nt crying more suprised and wanting to

know who these people were. In the little girls eyes she saw a man that was sitting in front of her that looked

kinda pale . She also made a mentle note that he looked like a fish and this made her giggle a little and made

him look at her even more so she stopped and went back to her observation of the strange people.

Her eyes landed on Fuu she thought Fuu looked like a big kid she was scrawny and had big eyes that were also

very pretty . Than last but not least her gaze went to Mugen the onw who had found her .

He looked really familiar and she thought hard to where she had saw him before and then it came to her

'' Daddy , Daddy '' the little girl leaped out to Mugen which caused him to look in her direction and he saw her

coming for him and he stood there ready to run before. All of a suddden the little girl stopped where she was and

fell on the ground and started crying alot then when she fell on the ground this made her cry evenmore.

She was covered in thorns so no wonder why she was crying . Fuu made the first attempt to calm her and take the

thorns off of her after she caught her breath . She slowly went toward the girl and bent down slowly and started

talking to her.

'' Hi there don't cry what's wrong is it the thorns.''

the girl did'nt saw anything but she did stop crying and looked at Fuu with big watery eyes and nodded her head.

'' Well then we have to do something about that now don't we do you want me to help you.''

The little girl nodded her head still holding tears.

'' Do you want me to take em out for you .''

Th e little girl again begun to nod her head. Fuu then pulled aone off then another then another and after at least

five minutes it was at least about fifty thorns onthe ground and only one more to go and it was on the little girls

right hand and it was a big one and it was in deep.

'' Hey you guys I can't get this last one it pretty big and it's in really deep can one of you help me get it out.'' Fuu

had asked. But only jin came over to them and when the little girl saw this she quicky got up sinxe the thorns on

her feet were out and again ran over to megan who was sittin on ground laying on a tree sleeping.

As soon as the little girl had jumped in his lap he awoke and loked at her .

'' What the hell do you think your doing kid.'' She did'nt say anything she just pushed her hand to Meguns face it

was the hand with the big thorn stuck in it . She pushed it in his face further and further until he got the clue.

'' Ooo I get it you want me to take the thorn oucha hand.''

She smiled and shook her head yeah . But Mugen being himself rested backwards on the tree and said.

'' Kid why don't you get Fuu to do it she's better at this than me .'' He thought then that the little girl would then

get up and walk back over to Jin and Fuu who were looking at Mugen and the little girl .

But instead she tapped his nose with her finger , which made him open his eyes and look at her and she oushed

her and she pushed her hand again in his face . but just like before .

'' Why don't you take your damn hand and let Fuu or Jin take it out.'' She sat right there inside Mugens lap and

she was still holding out her hand and Megun had went back to resting his eyes when she started to cry and say.

'' D-D-Daddy it wealy waely herts pease take it off.''

All three of them looked at the little girl and said in unison.

'' DADDY.''at this Fuu started to laugh and roll around on the ground and say.

'' D-Daddy she she called you haha daddy gosh Megun haha I did'nt know you had a kid.'' But Jin on the other

hand raised a eyebrow of confusion and went to were the little girl was on Megans lap and spoke witha smile.

'' Do you know this man.''

'' Yea he's my daddy.'' she responded with a proud grin

'' Do you know me.''

''no.''

''Do you know her.'' and he pointed to Fuu whao was still laughing.

''No.''

'' Hm what is your name and where do you live.''

'' My name Meuga and i fo yees old.''

Jin nodded in agreement but in his m

ind he was thinking ' Hm she's four and her name's meuga that's sounds alot like megun I wonder where she

came from.'

Jin was brought out of his thought's when the girl was looking at megun who looked to be passed out and she

was constantly reapeting the word ' Daddy' over and over again .

Jin then saw that the girl still had the thorn in her hand and cooed to her.

'' Now Now there daddy's slepp and if that throrn dosent come out soon your hands goona hurt and swell will you

ket me take it out for you please.''

She looked at him and within a moment she shook her head and within one fast pull it was out her ahnd . Good

thibng it was'nt poisining or it might of killed her. She smiled at the at thought of at last all the sticky things that

hert were gone. She smiled real big and jumped off of Megun and on to Jin saying.

'' Saying thank you thankyou fish face man you got the thingy out my han.''

JIn smiled but his eye twitched cause Meuga had called him Fish Face and only the idiot 'Dady' of hers as she

say's Megun is called him that.

He slowly positioned her in his knee and said.

'' Now now My names Jin you can call me Uncle jin if you want but not fish face ok.''

She nodded and repeated the words ' Unckel jen ' It was toddler language but it was clear enough to understand.

* * *

YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I got the first chapter done well I fell in love with this stroy I hope it up to standards to the college writers on here but anyway please review ccause it's good support. Arigoto


	2. Chapter two : The village of assasin's

A/N: I have a feeling this is going to be a great story . I mean I just love writing it the real thing is that the little girl is calling Megun daddy but he ain't got no kids so what's up with that I mean well with this story just stick around cause it's gonna get interesting and her name is Meuga . Hope you like it . Enjoy XD.

* * *

D-claimor: no don't own but if I did this would be a episode.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Village of Killers , Murderers , and Assasins

* * *

Night Fall begun to come and they had walked a little further since Jin had picked up Megun and Meuga had been taken into the arms of Fuu who just fell in love with Meuga who was now asleep.As the sun begun to set th ey came toward a village and it was big but it was place filled with strange looking people and this made jin hold on to his swords and made Fuu get a cold shiver down her back . It was like the place was full of Men and women who had all sorts of weapons with them . Fuu had saw one man who wincked at her and smirk he was cute he had long black hair that was in a pony tale and the pony tale was long , He had silverish blue eyes and wore a white shirt with some green shorts and geta , he had two sharp staff's that were starp to his backa nd Fuu guessed it was his weapons.

He then started to walk toward them which Jin had noticed and he grabbed his swords and laid Megun on the ground next to Fuu's feet and he walked in front of Fuu and faced toward the man.

'' What is it that you want .'' jin asked with a calm but firm voice.

'' Well it is I who should be the one asking the questions since your in my village samuri.'' the man said sleekly

'' Keaunii leave them alone don't you see that they are travelers and are tired.'' Boomed a women's voice both men and Fuu turned to the right to see a women standing there . She was a tall women who had curly brown hair and she was half naked the only kind if clothing that she had on was some kimono pants and a a chest wrap that was the same color as her kimono pants were Baby blue she had green yes and was indeed a very beautiful lady she had no swords or weapons though on her.

'' But Lady Shiya we were going to fight .'' the man name keaunii whinned .

Jin took a mentle note that the ladies name must be Shiya.

'' It would'nt be a very fair fight cause there exausted and weak at the moment so you would probally kill with ease and that would make you weak for fighting a weak person now backaway for you fight a strong person .''

The man keaunii bowed to shiya and stepped back before muttering '' we'll finish this later samuri.''

Jin stood there for a second bfore he turned toward Shiya witha bow and said thankyou.

She responded .'' No it was nothing I just would never let anything that has no energy fight in a unfair battle. May I ask of your name's Samuri and your reason of being her in my village.''

Jin positioned himself straight and said.'' My name is Jin the girl is Fuu and the man that's passed out is Mugen we were lost in the woods when we stummbled unto your village seeking a place to spend rest.''

Shiya walked toward Jin and then said to him.

'' Then you've came to the right place Jin is it . This is the village of Killers and Assasin's .

Jin flinched a little when she said killers and assain's. Shiya noticed this and then she laughed and said.

'' Do not worry we do not kill each other or our visitors some of us are here to be if someone is needed to be assinated and others for hide out of the goverment but we are harm less and of honor to people.''

Jin looked at Fuu who was still holding Meuga and looking scared and shocked so it was of no use of asking her of her opinion . And then he looked toward Mugen who was also of no use to him since he was still out cold foe some reason.

So he just took matters into his own hand of what he should do.

'' Well miss Shiya is it ok for tonight that you can give us a place to sleep.'' Jin asked

Shiya thought for a moment and then she looked at him witha spark in her eye's

'' Yes Jin it is ok but it will cost you but we will discuss that matter tomorrow, now Hairoy escort our guests to the inn and tell Linoy to let them stay there tonight and to also prepare them a meal .good night I will see you tomorrow . By the way who is the child.''

Jin had forgot to tell Shiya about Meuga but it was'nt his way to lie but he didn't want to raise suspition so he simply stated and pointed to Mugen .

'' That it my companions daughter .''

At this Fuu's eye's widened but she did'nt say anything cause she knew what Jin was doing kinda . Shiya just nodded her head and walked off. But as soon as she walked off a boy who looked to be Fuu's age walked up to them and said.

'' Hello travelers , my name is hairoy will you please follow me to the inn .''

He didnt wait for an answer he just started walking. Jin picked up Mugen and he and fuu started wa;ling behind the boy. They walked until they got to this end of the village and came upon this large inn. And they walked inside . They were greeted by this man who was very big and he had a very big voice to go with his body. He had on a kimono top and bottom that was red and it had printed white and black flowers on it and his hair was ina low pony tail and he had a beard that was braided and some little glasses on . He was a little old probally in his forties cause he had gray hair.

''Hello hairoy what brings you here at this time of the ni-.''

He stopped talking once he saw Jin, Fuu ,and the other two sleeping people they caried.

'' Linoy these are some travelers that Shiya wanted you to care for tonight also she said don't worry about the money for the room she's got it and to please get them some food.''

The man Linoy sighed and said.

'' Shiya has to really stop doing this uhh well how many rooms would you like sir one or two.''

'' One just one .'' Jin answered

'' It's four of you and I could give you two rooms one for the ladies and one for you s-.'' Linoy tried to convince Jin but Jin had cut him off .

'' No sir just one room you see when my friend wakes up he'll want to know where his daughter is and my sister here tends to alway's get her self in trouble and I want to keep an eye on her.''

Jin looked toward Fuu and Meuga .He could tell Fuu was getting tired of holding Meuga cause she kept having to switch her in different positions . And Mugens body was weighing down on him and getting heavier.

So Linoy just came from behind the desk and asked them to follow him and he led them to a room.

'' My daughter Kiala will be here shortly with your food .'' Linoy said and them he left.

Jin watched Linoy walked down the hall and then he opened the door to there room . It was big and it had Four Futons on the floor it looked like a family room .

Jin laid Mugen on one of the Futon's and then Fuu laid Meuga on the one next to it

'' She'll probally want to know where her daddy is when she wakes up ha.''

Fuu started giggling and Jin just stood there thinking again ' Why did she call him daddy'.

Then there a nock at the door and behind the nock there was a female voice

'' Excuse,me but I have your food .'' And Fuu went over to the door and opened it to see a girl who was around her hight she had long brown hair and and she had on a short tan colored kimono that had fire printed in it in red and it had black lighning on it.

'' Uh hello.'' Fuu said

'' Hi I'm Kiala my dad said to bring you this .'' And she came in the room when Fuu stepped out the way and she sat down four bowls of rice and some steaming vegtables and the she left out the room witha quick '' Hope you guys enjoy''

She had slip the door closed when she left so Fuu and Jin did'nt bother going in that direction and instead they just started to eat.

'' Hey jin do you think we should wake Mugen and Meuga to eat I know there hun-.'' But she did'nt even have to finish her sentence cause Meuga had woke up rubbing her eyes and looking around .

'' Food Im hungry .'' Fuu motined for her to come sit by her so she could eat . Meuga started to walkover to were they were when she looked at Mugen who was snoring .

'' Imma wake daddy up he gots to eat.''

And just like she said she would she went over to Mugen and started hitting him in the chest . He didn't wake up but he did move alittle . so meuga started the next step which was annoying she started hitting him hard on the chest and yelling

'' Daddy Daddy daddy wake up wake up wake up.'' and with last wake up she jumped on his cheast wich caused Mugen to wake up but he screamed from the baby weight of the girl on his cheat and jumped up along with holding Meuga in the air by her hand.

'' Hey you little brat what the hell was you doing that for and who the hell are you .''

Meuga started to cy and sob saying

'' S-s orry d-d-daddy I w-was trying to wake you up to eat .'' and she stated to cry more Fuu then got up and boxed Mugen in the head which caused Meuga to fall.

'' Hey you Jerk don't do her like that she's just a kid hell .'' And she bent down to pick Meuga up and carried her to where the food was .

Mugen was a little dumb founded but he went to where the food was and started eating to looking at the brat who caused him to get hit the head.

Through out the whole meal Muega had talked to Fuu she talked and talked and talked some of it who could understand the rest of it was pur jibberish and hard to understand.

'' Meuga do you want me to take to the bathroom so I can got you cleaned up cause your covered in dirt.'' Fuu asked .Meuga had'nt noticed it until Fuu had said something about it and that' s when she smiled and

nodded saying ' clean clean' and she reached out to Fuu to pick her up and Fuu did so.

Fuu got up and picked Meuga up

'' Hey guess Imma go and clean her up cause she covered in dirt and blood i'll be back in a bit.''

And her and Meuga left the room.

And that's when Mugen and jin was the only ones in the room.

'' So where the hell are we fish face .'' Mugen asked

'' We are in the village of killers and assasins idiot,'' Jin said with his eyes closed eating

'' What the hell killers and assasins hehe my kind of place .''

'' No these people have morals and honorbility.''

'' So what are yo sayin I ain't got no morals four eyes .''

'' Anyway why is that kid still here and why the hell is she caliing me daddy.''

'' Her name is Meuga Mugen and she here cause well I don't know but we couldn't leave her in the woods alone.''

'' Her name is what Meuga hey that sounds like mine but why the hell is she calling me daddy,? I don't have any kids I don't think.''

'' Well she believes that your her father and for time being we got to look after while we're here and find her a place to stay.''

'' Well I ain't her da and we ain't taken her with us one brat's enough two's a killer head ache .''

'' Hm well one more thing you have to actlikemeugasfather ok.'' Jin had said the last part fast so Meugan could hear but the pirate had heard.

'' When pigs fuckin fly i will that's not by brat and if the women think she's mine than they wont be interested.''

Jin said something under his breath so that Mugen could'nt hear him.

But after a couple of seconds Jin proposed a deal with the pirate.

'' Ok I'll make a deal with you if you act as her father then I'll pay for your next two whores deal.''

Megun sat and rubbed the stub on his chin and hummed and then a grin appeard aross his face .

'' Alright you got's a deal so where's the brat im mean Meuga hm.'' Megun asked then Jin had more to add on

'' While were we should also see if anyone here has ever saw this child before since this is the closest place in this area.''

Mugen just said whatever and went to futon he was on and rolled on his back and in a couple of minutes he was asleep and snoring. Jin soon followed and got on the futon that was closest to the door and tried to wait for Fuu and Meuga but the Futon was so confortable that he could'nt fight sleep either and was soon asleep but unlike Mugen he was'nt snoring.

* * *

Fuu and Meuga had gotten to the bathroom after getting lost when Fuu had saw the man Linoy and sked himfor directions. He had smiled and showed them the way and even gave Meuga a kind of bamboo he called sugar cane.(a/n: I dont know if they got sugar cane in japan so I'm making it seem new.) He said for her to chew on it and it'll taste sweet and she did and got very hyper with excitement for the taste . When Linoy had went back to his buisness and waved them goodbye Fuu and Muega went back to looking for the bathouse. and they had found it and they were in luck cause it was empty . So Fuu undressed Muega first she saw the the little girl had alot of littl edots o her for where the thorns were. And that she was covered in dirt and blood it was in her close also so Fuu told Muega to sit on the edge of the water until she got in so the Muega wouldnt slip and fal in the water.

Fuu then put Muega's clothes in the water and scrubbed hard it came clean aftera few minutes though it still had a couple of dirt stain's in it.but it was clean enough. Fuu saw that she had a beautiful kimono on it was purple and it had butterflies in blu on it and the sleeves were lined with green along with the bottom of the kimono. She then put it on the outside of the bathouse for it to dry out . Then she took off her own kimono and plced it on the edge of the bath on the floor.(a/n: I really dont know to much how all bath houses look but I bare with me.).

Fuu slid in first and then she took in the hot water it felt good then she picked up Meuga from theedge and sat her in her lap cause the water was deep and she knew the girl could'nt stand up to high .Meuga played in the water and Fuu scrubbed the dirt out of her hair and off her body and then did the same to Meuga witch took longer cause the little girl was filthy. Fuu washed Meuga at least three times after Meuga was clean she turnrd Muega around to see if she had anymore dirt on her and while looking at her . Fuu saw that Muega had looked alot like well like Mugen she had Light brown eyes that were sharp like his she also had Brownish black hair that was long and stringy she had a skinny body the little girl even had both her ears peirced. If Mugen had a kid than this was his . Fuu thought to herself silently when she noticed that Muega had laid on her chest and fell asleep.

So Fuu got out the water and held Muega close so she would'nt fall off her chest she then placed her on the floor and then Fuu put her kiomono back on and then went outside to see if Muega's had dried . It had dried a alot but was still damp and Fuu knew that if she put it on her than Muega probally would get sick.

So she just picked up Muega and wrapped the kimone around her body so she was covered up and no one could see Muega's naked body. When Fuu got in the halls it was very quiet and dark and had Fuu a little scared .

So she just started walking fast and then she heard a noise

it was like a scrapping sound and it was getting louder and it seemed as if it was coming toward her so she then started to run . While she was running she looked back to see if anyone was following her .

When she turned back around _BAM_ she had fell cause she had ran into someone.

'' Hey watch pibsqueak I'm walking .''

Fuu was ready to start back argueing but when she looked up and saw who it was she just said.

'' Mugen you idiot what are you doing wondering the halls.''

''Well I had to take a piss and while I was out wanted to see what the hell was taking you so long cause Jin's ass fell asleep .''

By now Fuu had got up and she was till holding Muega who did'nt even stir in her sleep.

'' Man this girls a deep sleeper.'' Fuu said outloud to herself not noticing Mugen was walking back to there room.

'' Mugen wait up walk slow i got extra baggage so I can't walk that fast.''

He stood there and waited Fuu to catch up to him.

When they got to there room Jin was still sleep so they tiptoed across the room and Fuu undid the kimono she had drapped around Muega and sat it outside the wind to dry more and she put Muega's naked body in the futon under the covers.

Mugen saw this and said,

'' What the hell are doing Brat .?''

'' Huh oh yeah I washed her kimono and her under clothes and they are still wet so I had to let em dry.''

Mugen said a quick ' hn' and then got on his futon next to his ' daughter ' and then he was sleep. Fuu got on her futon and went to sleep.

* * *

I Hope you like this chapter I wrote both chapters in one day well actually two day's but please review.!! chapter 3 coming soon 


End file.
